


Бывают и такие ночи

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Autism Spectrum, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Разум Шерлока иногда создаёт блоки. Джон помогает ему справиться с одним из них.





	Бывают и такие ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nights Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608164) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



– Они со мной говорят. 

– Хмм? 

– Люди на улице. 

Оторвавшись от книги, Джон поднял голову и взглянул на сидящего напротив человека. Шерлок смотрел в сторону окна, а на его лице играли тени от огня в камине.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – медленно спросил Джон. Не то чтобы использование подобной метафоры было для Шерлока чем-то необычным – он любил драму – но он выглядел немного обеспокоенным и, конечно, немного грустным.

– Я вижу, о чём они думают и говорят, – ответил Шерлок. – И ненавижу это. Я вижу, что в их головах. Люди жестоки. Я устаю от этого.

– С тобой всё в порядке, любимый? – осторожно поинтересовался Джон. – Что ты подразумеваешь, говоря, что «видишь»?

– Ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший. – В глубине глаз Шерлока плескалась боль. – Я не сумасшедший, Джон. Я... Я не... – Его голос сорвался.

– Я знаю, – сказал Джон. – Я не думаю, что ты сумасшедший. Я просто хочу тебя понять.

– Ты ко мне снисходителен. Я не обманываю... я вижу... вижу даже тогда, когда не хочу этого делать. – Он начал задыхаться, и его руки задрожали.

– Шерлок, я тебе верю. Посмотри на меня. И просто подыши.

Шерлок попытался, но из-за того, что его сердце забилось чаще, он не мог дышать, не подавляя всхлипы. 

Взяв Шерлока за руки, Джон встал перед ним на колени.

– Просто дыши. Я здесь и я тебя держу. Что заставило тебя об этом подумать, а? Что произошло?

Какое-то время Джон поглаживал руки Шерлока большими пальцами. Тот успокоился и смог говорить.

– Это происходит всё время. Я... все всегда смотрят на меня так, что меня словно окатывает ледяной водой... они всегда смотрят на меня...

Срывы у Шерлока бывали нечасто, но когда они случались, дело было плохо. И обычно триггерами были определённые звуки или запахи. 

– Я знаю. Но никто не смотрит на тебя сейчас. Никто не смотрит. Здесь только я. Сделай ещё несколько глубоких вдохов. Никто не смотрит. Всё хорошо.

– Прости, что вовлекаю тебя в это. 

– Не извиняйся, это не твоя вина. Просто расслабься... и дыши. 

Когда Шерлок приходил в себя после подобного, он часто потом смущался довольно долго, в течение многих недель. А когда он смущался, то становился особенно закрытым и недоступным. Джону приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы выманить его из раковины.

Джон не задавался вопросом, было ли правдой то, что Шерлок видел и слышал так много – иногда тот бормотал об этом даже во сне. Его действительность иногда размывалась – годы напряжённой работы делали своё дело. Но они иногда делали перерывы в расследованиях.

– Я собираюсь сделать для тебя чай, хорошо? Ты сможешь сам принять душ?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Хорошо. Иди в душ, а я встречу тебя в постели.

У них был установленный порядок для подобных ночей – чай, потому что тот согревал, и душ, потому что Шерлок иногда говорил, что его кожа _задыхается_ , а душ при этом помогал.

После душа они пили чай и спали под бромотание включённого телевизора.

Это помогало.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарил он.

– Не за что, любимый.


End file.
